Friends Forever
by LittleMissMia123
Summary: Kristin is cold hearted and mean. Its how she was raised. But will a certain BTR member change all that? Read on to see how James changes Kristin's view of life.
1. Chapter 1: The Evaluator

**A/N: Sorry if the beginning is a bit rushed, I just wanted to get to the actual plot faster. I'm not patient lol xD Anyways, here are the ages:**

**James, Kendall, Jo, Logan & Camille: 18**

**Kristin(my OC): 17.5: Kristin will have a birthday coming up in the story, so she'll be turning 18**

**Carlos & Stephanie: 17**

**Katie: 13**

**Annabelle(my other OC): 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, only my OC's. I mean, really? This is fanfiction, nobody owns anything here! *mumbles about stupid copyrights***

_**ON WITH THE STORY :D**_

K.P.O.V.

Me and the guys were rehearsing harmonies, when Griffin walked in. We all immediately stopped singing. It was never a good thing when Griffin came by for surprise visits.

"Hello boys" Griffin greeted us, in his usual arrogant tone.

"Hey" we said in unison. Griffin turned to Gustavo and Kelly.

"I am here because today all of my bands are being evaluated. We need to drop one of the bands due to budgeting cuts. Basically, if my evaluator does not think you're good enough, you're on the next flight home."

"WHAT?" we all yelled.

"Who's the evaluator?" demanded Gustavo. Just then, the door opened to reveal a girl about our age. She had long, dark brown hair, that reached her waist. She had on dark jeans and a dark layered tank top. She had on sunglasses on though, so I couldn't see her eyes. I scoffed. '_Who wears sunglasses __**inside**__?' _I thought to myself.

"Boys, this is Kristin," introduced Griffin "She is your evaluator."

We looked at each other and grinned. This would be a piece of cake: I had yet to meet a girl who didn't like BTR or our music.

"Not only will she be evaluating your music," continued Griffin "she will also be evaluating your personalities as a group and as individuals." he turned to Kristin. "I will leave you to evaluate them and bring a report back to me in 2 hours." he then turned on his heel and left. Kristin walked over to the couch and sat down. She turned to Kelly and Gustavo.

"Have them sing 3 songs, perform 1 dance routine, and after that I will do an interview with them as a group, then individually." she informed them. They glanced at each other. She had so much authority in her voice, she really sounded like she was in charge. She almost sounded like Griffin! Even Gustavo seemed wary of her. He nodded to Kelly and started the track to Famous. We all got ready to sing.

1 hour later

C.P.O.V.

We ended up singing Famous, Till I forget about you, and Boyfriend. We had just finished doing a dance routine. Now it was time for the questionnaire. I was actually a bit nervous; Kristin hadn't said a word since we started, her face neutral the entire time, only occasionally writing notes in a dark blue note book. We all sat on a couch opposite Kristin. She then began to ask us questions.

"Where did you guys grow up?"

"How did you become famous?"

"How would you describe your music?"

And so on. We answered them as best as we could. Again, her face was neutral the entire time. She didn't laugh or even smile at any of the jokes we made.

After the group interview, she asked us questions individually, generally about what we would've done if we weren't BTR.

At the end, Kristin gathered up her stuff and walked towards the door.

J.P.O.V.

"Wait!" I called.

She stopped and turned around.

"Uh, aren't you going to tell us how we did?" I asked expectantly. She didn't move for a few a seconds. She then sighed, and pulled out her blue notebook.

"Big Time Rush is a band with upbeat lyrics and catchy tunes. Their songs are meaningful and relatable to most teens and pre-teens. As in the past, their musical popularity among most fan bases is increasing by the day."

We all grinned. It seemed she really liked our music. We wouldn't get kicked out!

Then she continued. "But the boys of BTR are very stereotypical, consisting of a head-strong, scheming leader, a know-it-all, school-obsessed braniac, an immature, adrenaline-addicted, stunt kid, and a vain, narcissistic pretty boy. Their personalities and attitudes prove they are only a few rumors and Hollywood gossip stories from giving up and going their separate ways." she finished and closed her notebook. We all stood there with our mouths hanging open.

"'head-strong leader'?" shouted Kendall

"'school-obsessed braniac'?" shouted Logan.

"'immature, stunt kid'?" shouted Carlos

"'narcissistic pretty boy'?" I shouted.

We were all outraged. How dare she label us, after only knowing us for 2 hours! Even Gustavo and Kelly seemed ticked at her.

Kristin didn't respond or look at us. She just walked out, without saying another word. We stared after her.

"WHAT. THE. HECK?" screamed Kendall. "How could she just waltz in here, ask a few questions, and judge us so harshly?" Kelly spoke up.

"Guys, this is what she's paid to do," she argued reasonably "no doubt Griffin told her to be blunt and harsh."

Everyone was quiet. We all looked at each other, the unasked question on everyone's mind lingering in the air;

_"Are we going home?"_

**A/N: Okay, I hope you like the first chapter of my story! I am already working on the next chapter so I will update as soon as I can!**

**... Hey. See that button down there? Yeah right there. That's called The REVIEW Button! Click it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**A/N: Hey! New chapter! Yay! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading them! Again, this chapter has a lot of questions as well as a lot of answers, so it might be a little bit of an 'info-overload'. Let me know what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN BTR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *gets attacked by BTR lawyers***

**... On with the chapter...**

The Next Day

L.P.O.V.

We walked through the door to Gustavo's office for an emergency meeting. We were all bleary-eyed and grumpy from lack of sleep, seeing as we were all too worried about yesterday.

We walked in to see Griffin standing there with Kristin. If we were going home, it was all her fault. We all glared at her. She was still wearing sunglasses, covering her eyes, so we couldn't see her reaction. _'what is with that girl and sunglasses?' _I thought to myself.

Griffin cleared his throat. We braced ourselves for bad news.

"Congratulations, boys! You're staying with Roque Records!"

"Wait, WHAT?" we all exclaimed. We looked at each other in shock. Me and Carlos high-fived. Kendall spoke up.

"Wait, but what about all those horrible things Kristin said about us?"

"Those were actually the nicest of the evaluations she had about any of the groups." Griffin informed us.

"You mean she said _worse_ about the other bands?" James asked incredulously.

We all stared at Kristin in shock. She raised an eyebrow at us, as if to say, _are you seriously complaining after you were told you can stay? _She turned to Griffin.

"Seeing as my work here is done, i will be taking my payment and going now."

Griffin nodded and handed her some keys. _A Palmwoods hotel key!_

"Here is your room key, Kristin. You will be staying in 3j."

"Thank you, daddy." she said, putting the keys in her bag.

"DADDY?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, Kristin is my daughter. She will be staying at the Palmwoods with her little sister for the next 3 months." explained Griffin. "Therefore, you are to treat her with respect during her stay, or I may have to change my mind about you four staying here."

We all stared at Kristina. This girl was totally rude! How were we supposed to put up with _her_?

Kristin a noticed our glares. She turned towards her father.

"Don't worry about that, Dad." she said, looking at us coldly. "I highly doubt we'll be seeing much of each other."

And with that, she turned and left. Griffin smiled at us.

"Well, I'm glad that was settled." he told us, and walked out of the room as well.

We turned to Gustavo and Kelly.

"How are we supposed to put up with _her_?" demanded Kendall. Kelly sighed.

"Look, you guys just have to leave her alone and you'll be fine! He's not asking you to be best friends with her, just don't be mean to her."

We all sighed. There was no way to get out of this. We would just have to live with it.

J.P.O.V.

We got back to the Palmwoods an hour later and headed out to the pool. We sat at our usual spot and relaxed. A few minutes later, Jo, Stephanie, and Camille stalked over to us, not looking very happy. They all stood in front of us.

"Camille, what's wrong?" asked Logan, concerned.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" shouted Camille. "That new girl, Kristin! We were just saying hi to her, trying to be nice, and she just glares at us and tells us to leave her alone, saying that she doesn't need friends like us!"

"And then she just walks off!" continues Stephanie "The nerve of that girl!". The guys and I look at each other. That definitely sounds like Kristin. Kendall tells them about her evaluation test of BTR, and her relation to Griffin.

Jo looks ready to slap someone. "How dare she! Just because she's the daughter of a big time producer, she thinks she can treat everyone like crap!" we all nodded in agreement. After 20 minutes of venting, the girls finally calmed down, and we all relaxed by the pool.

I check my watch a little while later, and decide to head back to 2j. I tell the guys I'll see them later and head to the elevator.

I step out, and head towards the door when I hear laughter next door. The door to 3j was slightly ajar. I hear 2 girls squealing and laughing. A little girl, about 7, bursts out into the hallway, running fast towards the elevators. To my surprise, Kristin runs out of the apartment, chasing after the little girl, a giant grin on her face.

"Annabelle!" she shouted, laughing. She was so caught up in the chase, she didn't see me standing there, and ended up colliding with me.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so sorry_!" she exclaimed, helping me up. Her eyes widened, realizing who I was.

"Oh, hey James." she greeted, actually smiling a bit at me.

"Hey, Kristin." I smiled back, though a bit surprised.

"So you guys live next door?" she asked. I nodded.

"Cool." she said

"Maybe I'll see you around?" I hesitantly asked. It felt weird, talking to Kristin so casually. She shrugged.

"Maybe you will." We stood there for a few seconds.

"Well, I better go find my sister..." she said, heading off towards the elevator. I watched her go. I had this funny feeling, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

**A/N: there you go! How was it? Was it too short? Too long? Tell me! (I'll accept flames if you honestly think it's **_**that**_** bad, but please let me know if you have any suggestions/questions/advice!)**

**I'll give you a virtual cupcake if you click the review button! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chances

**A/N: Whooooot another chapter! xD Thanks to everyone who reviewed! No flames yet, so I take it my story isn't a complete train wreck so far xP**

**Disclaimer: *fights off BTR lawyers* GO AWAY. I WAS JOKING. LEAVE ME ALONE.**

**R&R! :D**

2 weeks later

K.P.O.V.

We were recording Any Kind of Guy today. Gustavo was in an irritated mood, as always, and so we were facing his unrelenting wrath.

"DOGS! THAT WAS AWFUL!" he shouted at us "TAKE IT FROM THE TOP!"

I sighed as we restarted the track. We had been trying to record this song for the past 3 hours! It seemed like Gustavo would never be happy with it.

After another hour of recording, Gustavo finally let us have a break. We all flopped down on the couch in the break room. Carlos attacked the snacks while Logan texted Camille. James sat in a corner with a frown on his face, thinking. I walked up to him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Nothing..." I gave him a look. He sighed.

"I was thinking... about Kristin." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I ran into her awhile ago, and she actually seems nice." I laughed.

"Kristin? _Nice_? Dude I think the Cuda spray is getting to your head." he glared at me.

"Just forget it." he snapped, walking off. I thought about going after him, but decided against it. He just needed to blow off some steam.

J.P.O.V.

'_why did i snap at Kendall?'_ I thought to myself.

'_Cause he was being rude about Kristin' _said the voice in my head.

'_So? She was rude to us!' _

_'Yeah, but you like her anyways!'_

I stopped walking. Me? Like _Kristin_? I mean, sure, she's not super rude to me like she was the first time I met her, but she's still kind of cold, and for no reason at all. Thats the one thing i couldn't understand that bugged me. I decided I would talk to her about it today.

Later, at the Palmwoods

I knocked on the door of 3j. It opened to reveal Kristin in a short white sundress and her usual sunglasses. She looked surprised to see me.

"Hey James"

"Hey Kristin" I greeted "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"...sure. Come in." she opened the door wider and I stepped in. The apartment was like ours, minus the neon orange couch and the yellow swirly slide. I turned to Kristin.

"I came to ask you about some stuff." I started. She hesitantly nodded for me to continue.

"I wanted to know why you're so cold to everyone, and why you wont let anyone be your friend." I blurted out. I winced. I had not meant to say it quite like that. Kristin was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"Because I don't need friends." she stated simply. I was confused.

"What do you mean, you don't need friends?"

She shrugged. "I don't need them. Its part of my training."

"Training?" i asked. She nodded.

"My dad's training me so that I can run Roque Records one day. He says that when you're a big time producer, you don't have friends, you have business partners and company allies. You have to be tough and demanding to be successful." I stared at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed "Being a producer doesn't mean you can't be nice or have friends!" she shrugged again.

"That's what I was taught by my father, and he's always right. I was upset at first, but i got over it." she said the last part with a sad smile. I shook my head,

"With all due respect to your dad, Kristin, he's wrong on this one. You need friends! It's part of life!" She looked at me for a second before answering.

"well it doesn't matter now, does it? I've already made a bad impression on your friends, so it's not like they'd be willing to listen to me." I shook my head.

"No way!" I told her "My friends aren't like that. I bet they'd totally be willing to give you a second chance!" she was quiet for a few moments, thinking it over.

"...okay..." she answered softly. I grinned and led her down to the pool where the girls and the rest of the guys were sitting .

"Hey James, where've you been-" Logan stopped when he saw Kristin. Camille glared icily at Kristin.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she demanded. Kristin actually looked nervous. I thought for a second she might run away. But instead she took a deep breath and addressed the group.

"Look, I'm sorry I was mean and rude to all of you. I was taught that you have to be cold and harsh to succeed in Hollywood. James told me that was wrong and i realized he was right. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys can give me another chance." she finished quietly. Everyone stared at her in shock. Jo spoke up first.

"We accept your apology. We're sorry too, for being rude to you." the girls nodded in agreement. The guys were still hesitant. I gave them a look. They shrugged and apologized to Kristin as well. She smiled at everyone.

"So how long are you staying in L.A.?" asked Stephanie.

"3 months." she answered. We sat down with the group.

"Have you had a chance to see any of the sights yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, but i really want to. I've been so busy with training and my dad is really strict." she explained "This is actually the first day off I've had in 2 weeks." Camille jumped up.

"Than what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"What?" asked Kristin, confused. The rest of us waited for Camille to explain her plan.

"We'll take you on a grand tour of LA to see all the sights!" she declared "It'll be a great way to get to know you better too!" Kristin smiled and looked like she was going to say yes. Then her smile disappeared and she shook her head.

"I can't. I have to look after my sister Annabelle." she told us sadly. We thought for a moment.

"Hey! We could ask Katie if she'd be willing to babysit your sister while we're gone!" exclaimed Carlos. Kendall quickly texted Katie. He laughed when he got a response.

"She said fine, but we owe her." I laughed. Knowing Katie, we would probably have to help with a prank on Bitters or one of her money-making schemes later. We all went to our rooms to change and get ready while Kristin got Annabelle.

20 minutes later, Kristin walked into 2j, a little girl holding on to her hand. I assumed that was Annabelle. She saw us and hid behind Kristin, clutching on to her leg.

"Sorry, she's a little shy around strangers." We nodded in understanding. Katie was like that when she was little. Kristin detached Annabelle from her leg. Katie walked over to Annabelle.

"Hey there Annabelle!" she greeted in a sweet voice. Me and the guys were shocked. We had never heard Katie be sweet before. "I'm going to be watching you for a bit till your sister gets back. You wanna go play in the lobby downstairs?" Annabelle hesitated, then smiled and held Katie's hand while the walked out the door.

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder." noted Kendall. We all agreed.

"So you guys ready?" asked Kristin.

"Yup, we'e meeting the girls downstairs." I told her. We walked to the elevator and the doors opened to the lobby. Stephanie waved us over.

We all hopped into the BTR-mobile and drove out of the parking lot.

**A/N: There you go! As always, let me know what you think, and I accept suggestions and advice on future chapters(but send them quick cause I write/update fast!). **

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG LOOK! ITS THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**Click it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Hollywood Tour

**A/N: here's another chapter! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. O.O**

J.P.O.V.

"Where are we going?" asked Kristin, smiling. I grinned.

"First, we are going to the Hollywood sign, the most famous landmark of them all!" I declared.

"Well, actually, there are many famous landmarks in LA, so thats not entirely true-"

"No, the Hollywood sign beats all of them!" I argued. We ended up arguing for 10 minutes over famous landmarks, while all the girls laughed, until Kendall finally got us to stop. I rolled my eyes at Logan and Kristin laughed. I grinned.

When we finally got there, we all took pictures of each other posing in front of the giant sign. Me and Kristin ended taking a picture together. I wrapped my arm around her waist and smiled at the camera. I felt her lean into me and she smiled at the camera.

After the picture, I reluctantly took my arm away from her waist and walked over to Jo, who had the camera. I took a picture of all the girls together, then posed in one with just the guys, then we set the timer and took a group photo. I glanced at Kristin. She was standing with the girls, laughing and having a good time. I smiled. Kristin looked pretty when she was happy.

"James!" Kendall called, shaking me from my thoughts. We all walked back to the car, and drove off to the other landmarks.

By the end of the day, we were all exhausted from the adventure. We had been to 9 different sights and it had taken hours. But it had been loads of fun. We took tons of pictures and laughed the entire time. Carlos decided we needed to end the day with ice cream, so we drove over to Bennett's Ice Cream Parlor.

We got our ice cream and sat outside on the benches, talking and laughing about the day's events. I watched as Carlos and Kendall raced to finish their ice creams, trying to beat each other, and resulting in a major brain freeze for both. Logan shook his head while the girls laughed.

I looked at Kristin. She was grinning happily and looked like she was having fun. She seemed to fit right in with our group. She caught me staring, a confused look appearing on her face. I looked away.

Everyone finished their ice cream and we made our way back to the car. It was 8 when we got back to The Palmwoods and the sun was starting to go down. We were all talking in the parking lot when I heard Logan talking to Kristin.

"Hey, Kris, why are you wearing sunglasses?" he asked "It's dark out." The rest of us waited for her to answer, all wondering as well. She was looking at the ground, a faint blush visible on her cheeks. She sighed.

"I don't like people looking at my eyes." she answered quietly.

"Why?" asked Camille.

"My dad says they look... Different... He said I should wear sunglasses to keep people from thinking I'm weird."

"Well that's a mean thing to say to your own daughter!" exclaimed Jo. Kristin shrugged.

"He's just looking out for me. He is right though, my eyes do look strange."

"Let us see!" pleaded Carlos. Kristin hesitated. Carlos used his puppy dog face. I stifled a laugh; _No one_ could resist Carlos's puppy look. Kristin laughed and then nodded.

She slowly took off her shades. We all looked at her eyes. They were deep violet. I thought they looked beautiful.

"Woah, Kris, your eyes are awesome!" declared Camille.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone with violet eyes before!" said Stephanie. Kristin looked confused.

"You don't think they're weird?" she asked.

"No way!" I told her "They're really cool." Kristin smiled faintly.

"Thanks, you guys. You're all so nice."

"That's what friends are for!" said Jo, hugging her. Kristin's eyes went wide.

"Friends?" she asked hesitantly. We all nodded.

"You are now officially part of our group!" Kendall declared. We all cheered and laughed. Kristin grinned and laughed with us. Her phone beeped from a text message. Her smile disappeared as she read her phone. She turned to us.

"I am so sorry you guys, but I've go to go. My dad just texted me saying he has some emergency training session planned for me." she explained.

"But it's almost 9!" exclaimed Jo. Kristin shrugged.

"That's my dad. He's always thinking of weird tests and stuff like this." me and the guys nodded. We had been victim to many of Griffin's strange schemes before. "Do you think Katie would mind staying with Annabelle till I get back? I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or so, and Anna should fall asleep soon."

"Yeah I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Kendall told her. Katie seemed to like Annabelle, like the sister she never had. Kristin smiled.

"Well, it was great hanging out with you all today. I had a great time!"

"Come meet us at the pool tomorrow!" suggested Logan.

"Yeah, and bring your sister too, I want to meet her!" added Camille. Kristin nodded eagerly. She waved bye to us as she walked over to her car and drove off to her father's studio.

"Man, we we're totally wrong about Kristin!" said Stephanie.

"Yeah! She's totally funny and awesome!" stated Carlos. We all nodded in agreement. Kristin was a really great person, she had just been misguided by her dad. I shook my head. Why on earth would her dad tell her she didn't need friends?

The guys and I said bye to the girls and headed up to 2j. We crashed onto the couch. The guys watched a hockey game while I just sat there and thought about today. I took out my camera and went through the all pictures we had taken. I was surprised to find that I had quite a few of Kristin, most of them without her knowing. I paused at one of her sitting on a swing, at one of the parks we visited. She was smiling and her hair was blown back from the wind. I smiled.

Then Kendall snatched the camera out of my hands.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked mischievously. I made a grab for the camera.

"Dude, give it back!" i shouted. Kendall laughed and tossed it Logan, who tossed it to Carlos, who tossed it back to Kendall. I kept running around the room, trying to catch the flying camera.

Carlos went up the slide with the camera, where i couldn't reach him.

"Oooooooooh it's a picture of Kristin!" he revealed, sliding down. My face got hot as the guys snickered at me. I snatched the camera from Carlos.

"Not cool, Carlos!" I told him, my face still a bit warm. Kendall punched me playfully in the arm.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" he grinned cheekily. I seriously wanted to punch him.

"I do not!" i told them. They laughed.

"James, you totally like Kristin." stated Logan. I turned away from them so they couldn't see my face go red.

"N-no I don't!" I stammered as they continued to laugh.

In all honesty, I had no idea what my feeling were about Kristin. She was sweet, funny, beautiful, and smart. But she just learned how to make friends. I doubted that she liked anyone, let alone me.

"Guys, seriously. We're just friends. Please just drop it." they shrugged and grinned at me.

"Dude, we're just messing with you." said Carlos. Kendall nodded.

"Whether you like Kristin or not is your business. But if you want to talk to us about it, we're here for you." I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks guys, I'm just... Sort of confused? I mean, I barely know her!" I told them.

"Well," started Logan, sitting down next to me "We just spent a whole day with her, having fun and all that. She's already friends with all of us, especially you. What's not to know?"

"Whether or not she likes me back." I answered, staring at the ceiling. Kendall sat across from me.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see dude." he told me "In the meantime, just get to know her and hang out. As far as we know, we're her first real friends, so we have to show her how amazing it is to have friends."

I nodded at his advice. It made sense. I would just have to wait and see if she liked me. For now, I would make it my mission to be an awesome first friend.

"Thanks guys." I told them. "I'm gonna go to bed early, I'm _so_ tired." I walked to my room and crashed on the bed, not bothering to change. I fell asleep instantly, today's events playing in my head.


	5. Chapter 5: Carnival Rides

**A/N: OMG im in such an awesome mood i decided to upload TWO CHAPTERS today! :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter it was a bit longer than the others :) **

**CLICK REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU MAGIC COOKIES :D**

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER YAY :D btw, whenever I say 'the girls' Im referring to Jo, Camille, and Stephanie. I'm just too lazy to write out their names haha**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs.**

K.P.O.V.

It's my 5th week at the Palmwoods, I really like it here. I actually have friends! The girls, BTR, and I have been having a loads of fun. They showed me how much fun you can have with friends. We even pranked Bitters! It was hilarious to see his head stuck in that bucket!

Right now, I was heading down to the lobby to meet up with BTR and the girls. They said we were going to the carnival, since I had never been to one(this piece of information had shocked everyone and had earned an incredulous gasp from Carlos). As I walked down the hallway, I checked my reflection; I was wearing a purple sleeveless top, dark skinny jeans, and neon blue converse.

I waved as I made my way over to the group of guys.

"Hey Kristin" they chorused. I grinned.

"Hey guys" I smiled. I looked around. "Where are the girls?" I asked. They shrugged.

"They should be here any minute now." said Logan. I nodded. We talked while we waited for them, Carlos and Kendall talking about the rides and Logan talking about the mini games. James turned to me, surprise evident on his face.

"Hey! You're not wearing your shades!" he exclaimed. I was surprised. I didn't think he would have noticed. He looked at me and smiled.

"I think you look better without them." he told me, grinning. I blushed and looked away. I saw the girls walking out of the elevators. '_Thank goodness!' _I thought to myself as I waved them over.

"Hey!" greeted Jo "You ready for your first visit to the Carnival?" she asked me. I nodded eagerly. After listening to the guys ramble on and on about the rides and games I was super excited to get going. We all walked out to the parking lot and climbed into the guys' car, or the 'BTR-mobile' as they liked to call it.

Later at the Carnival

S.P.O.V.

We got to the carnival at around 6, the colorful lights decorating our surroundings. I snuck a glance at Kristin; I stifled a laugh as her eyes grew as large as diner plates.

Everyone wanted to go do different things, and we some how split up in pairs: Kendall and Jo, Logan and Camille, me and Carlos, and James with Kristin. As i was dragged by Carlos to the corn dog vendor, I looked over my shoulder to see James grab Kristin's hand and lead her to the Spinning Tea Cups; they both had huge grins on their faces. I smiled. They were perfect for each other.

J.P.O.V.

I lead Kristin over to the Spinning Tea Cups, laughing the whole way. We both sat in a Tea Cup and I watched Kristin laugh as we started to spin, faster and faster. She threw her hands in the air and laughed harder. I laughed with her, enjoying the ride.

When we got off, Kristin wobbled back and forth, still dizzy from the ride. I laughed and helped her regain her balance. We made our way throughout the carnival, playing mini games and enjoying more rides.

We walked over to the Squirt Gun mini game. I won and the man told me to pick from the stuffed animals that lined the shelves. I turned to Kristin.

"Close your eyes" I told her. She gave me a questioning look, but closed her eyes anyways. I picked my prize and the man handed it to me with a smile.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." I told her. She opened them and smiled as I held out the stuffed animal to her. It was a fluffy purple monkey. She laughed as she took it from me.

"It's so cute!" she told me, squeezing it tightly "Thank you!" she hugged me briefly.

"Its nothing" I told her, scratching the back of my head. She smiled and we walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the light of the carnival lighting up the night.

"So..." I started.

"So...?"

"You want to train to be a producer, huh?" I asked her. She grimaced.

"'Want' isn't exactly the word I would use." she told me.

"Oh?" I questioned "You _do_ want to be a producer, right?" she shook her head.

"No, thats what my dad want me to do." she informed me. "he's always telling me about how he wants me to be 'the perfect strategizing producer' and to 'climb the corporate ladder', whatever that means" she finishes, rolling her eyes. I laughed.

"Well, what do _you_ want to do?" I ask her. She looks at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "I thought I should just do what makes my dad happy."

"But what do _you_ want? What would make _you _happy?" I persisted.

"What _I_ want? What would make me... Happy?" She was silent for a few moments, lost in thought. I waited patiently for her to answer.

"I guess..." she started "I guess I would want to work with kids, and help them out? Maybe be a teacher? Yeah, I think I'd like to be a teacher." she told me. I smiled.

"I've seen you with Annabelle, you're great with kids" I told her "I think you would make a great teacher!" she smiled at me, her eyes lighting up. It took all I had to not get lost in them. '_she's beautiful_' I thought to myself. She tugged on my hand, shaking out of my thoughts.

"Oooh what's that one?" she asked me, pointing to the brightly lit ride.

"It's a ferris wheel" I told her "You sit in one of the carts and it goes around in a circle. It's pretty fun."

"Let's go!" she exclaimed, dragging me over to the line. We waited and then got into one of the carts. Kristin watched in wonder as we started moving.

We started to get near the top, and Kristin looked down. She panicked at how high we were up and grabbed hold on me, burying her face in my jacket.

"We're up so high!" she squeaked, obviously terrified. I put my arms around her and held her closer.

"It's okay, I've got you." I told her. She looked up at me, smiling shyly.

"I know" she whispered. Our faces were inches from each other. I leaned down closer to her.

Then the ferris wheel jerked to a stop, almost throwing us out of our seats. We looked at each other, Kristin's eyes growing wide.

"I-I have to go" she stammered. She quickly got out, and running away.

"Kristin! Wait!" I called, chasing after her. I ran as fast I could, but I lost her. I looked everywhere, searching for her, but it was no use. I figured she called a cab and went home. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. I knew this would happen: Kristin would never go for a guy like me. I sighed again and went back to the car, where everyone else was already waiting. Carlos saw me coming and waved, then stopped when he realized I was alone.

"Dude, where's Kristin?" he asked.

"She called a cab and went home." I told them,

"What? Why?" questioned Camille. I shook my head.

"I rather not talk about it." I told them softly. She looked like she would persist, but Logan shook his head no. We all got into the car and headed back to the Palmwoods. I was silent the entire ride, just staring out the window, thinking.

'_What did I do wrong?'_

**A/N: Awwwww poor James :'( Maybe things will get better in the next chapter? ;D**

**Review! :D**


End file.
